Dimensions: Prelude to Disaster
by Blade-Tribal-Wolf
Summary: Prelude of the multiple stories I have in mind. Again, it's just a prelude for ideas. There is no ensurity that this will be a regular updated just like others. You just need to wait for the updates. It will exist out of multiple dimensional stories. So have fun.


_**Prelude to disaster…**_

**This opener contains multiple scientific theories and historical events. The science displayed in this story might never happen and/or never happened at all. Although through a chain of events something like this might happen in the future if we aren't careful enough.  
So even if you take this story with a big pinch of salt, remember how the human nature is, remember how some political characters are and don't think: I wouldn't be part of it….. Because whatever you do, you will have effect on the outcome. (Chaos theory: Butterfly effect)  
So beware….  
**

* * *

_I remember it clearly, when the sky changed color, when the edges of our world began to crumble. They should have just kept that thing alone. That horrible weapon of the Second World War. My father had asked me to destroy it with his dying breath but the Americans had a different idea. They were so stupid to activate the device, a device that was said to be able to bend time and space. It all began when the German's had to fight in their own country, the Nazi's were on the brink of defeat. The 45__th__ infantry was called in together with…._

….the 7th mechanized armor division to search for the bunkers where Hitler or his staff might be hiding. They had already cleared a few bunkers on their way thanks to the M4 Sherman that was equipped with a flamethrower. It made clearing them a lot easier without losing one of their own. As they moved further into the country they came to an pretty open spot where, people with the knowledge about the art of war, would expect a bunker. The assigned commander of the squad who drove in his commander version of the M4 called out for a halt. There was something that didn't belong in this place. The hilly open area was good to hide a bunker but there was none visible. This looked like a spot where they could have just marched through to get to Berlin but something just didn't feel right.

"Sergeant Balls, I want some spotters on the nearest hills. Try to find something out of the ordinary."  
The sergeant nodded and talked to some infantry members, who saluted and split up in groups of two. Two of the soldiers came up the hill southwest of their squad. While one of them got out the binoculars, the other, who was a marksman, took out his Enfield sniper rifle. To take out enemy's who were scouting the area.  
The Sniper looked around and felt a tug on his shoulder.  
"What is it McCarthy?" He asked.  
"Lopez, there is a strange… thing out there. 300 meters south-south-west."

Lopez took his sniper and aimed for the said spot.  
"What do you think what it is?"  
Lopez kept silent as he aimed for the spot. There was some grey, black stone there, nothing strange but it was the same color of the bunkers. But it was in a spot where it couldn't defend the road at all, but it could defend itself pretty well.  
"Let's report to the Sergeant. Maybe we just found it."

After the soldiers reported back to Sergeant Balls they walked to their designated squads. Sergeant Balls reported to the Major and he nodded.  
"Good work from the men, Sergeant prepare the attack."  
"Yes Major Grant."  
Sergeant Balls went back to his men and explained the situation. They needed to prepare to raid the bunker and search for any valuables. Since there were also reports of scientists in the area, they had the assignment to capture them and bring them to allied ground. The infantry moved out to surround the bunker and look for an opening. Everything needed to go well. Or they themselves would be in trouble.

After the attack on the bunker Sergeant Balls reported to the Major. They had captured a bunch of scientists that were hiding deep in the bunker. The Major was happy that they had captured some, they could return to the base with the captured and be safe for a while, but the Sergeant was less happy. There was something strange about the scientists. There were no projects, no doors further. It was a strange dead end. But he kept it to himself, they had been going on for a month, finding and clearing bunkers. They were almost out of rations and another incident that could kept them there wasn't something they needed. The combined division…

…_returned to their base where they took my father. He was shipped to the USA, where he was forced to work on for them. Even though he was German, as a man of science he obliged, he wanted to work on the technological advancements of this planet. Though he didn't know back then, his science and that of his colleagues, already doomed our world._

* * *

_My father never told anyone what he made before he got shipped to the USA. But his dying breaths to me told me enough. Cut through the concrete wall at the end of the bunker. After 10 meters start cutting to the right. And destroy what is in there.  
The message was clear, but even though I wanted to do this, I had to get approval. In 1995 I finally got my hands on the approval. I assembled a team of archeologists and demolition experts to help me. But what I didn't put into my team, was a part of the FBI. He wanted to see what was in that bunker I went to. I didn't tell him, but he came all the way to the said bunker. When we arrived at the bunker we started to feel something. There was an incredible power coming from somewhere in the bunker. When we found the said wall we had to cut down. And we started. The wall crumbled and we were face to face with one of the strangest projects of the Nazi's of the war. Die Glücke._

It was in a round room, chained to four poles that stood from the floor till the ceiling. The object looked like a big, grey bell that you would find into church towers. But this thing… It was hovering in the air, swinging violently around, as if it was trying to break free from his chains. There were moments it would calm down. But then the shocks would worsen for a given time.  
I ordered the men to plant the explosives but instead of a 'yes sir' I got responded by with a click of a revolver. The FBI agent shook his head.  
"Sorry sir, this is now property of the US of A. We will take it back and use it for our research. We need to be ahead of the Russians. You must understand right?"  
His tone was sweet but full of threats. If I didn't accept it I would get shot. I decided to just get along with it so I at least got the stories for my kids. He couldn't stop me from that. But I couldn't do it. Even with my return and getting compensation from the army I still couldn't tell my kids and wife. My diary is the only thing they won't take even in death. I will leave it to my children and hope they will make something out of this.  
But I was mistaken with that thought…

After we returned to the Washington my wife called me. We were moving to London for a family vacation. My wife is so sweet and kind with her right on time calls. Because disaster struck the world, not even two days after arriving at a lab, the scientists in the lab totally screwed up the machine. Die Glücke was activated and shockwaves spread across the earth, distorting the sky for everyone to see. Time and space got mixed up and thrown around. My oldest son began to change with the clashing of time and space. Different personalities, faces and scars. He couldn't handle the damage the dimensional rift, as it was later called, did. My youngest however did survive, he showed no changes whatsoever while my wife got into a coma. Her minds condition got weakened and showed a different pattern with every scan taken.

After some time it became clear that almost 80% of the world population got hit by the changes. They showed different forms or different character. There were people showing special gifts by these changes. 17% of the remaining people got killed by the Dimensional Rift. While the Remaining 3% remained unchanged. But this was the least of our problems.  
The world as we knew it gotten destroyed by the next phase. The phase that gave the warping accident the name: Dimensional Rifts. Part of the lands got torn apart and changed into different lands. Partly protected by a barrier these dimensions we're also full of wounded and killed. These people also changed thanks to die Glücke. The first piece of land fell down in the states, but was entirely shut down. The purple mist was impenetrable and made up for a lot of the hate that was pointed at the Americans. Australia got destroyed by the rift and never got anything back for the destruction. In Europe there appeared three new regions. With one region covered in a barrier, we found out that the other two dimensions were occupied by humans.

Together with my son I went to one of them, to build up a life and continue. This dimension was full of wizards that used their power to help others. My son was happy and sad that we had to leave everything for a place like this, but there is no other way. I hope he will forgive me, and never forgive the Americans.

* * *

It's been some time since I've written in this. I noticed some changes with my son and never actually noticed it. Last time I saw him he found a beautiful wife. Nothing to be shocked about but the first visit after the wedding I came to ask what his plans were for his old man. Just for fun but there was something wrong. He was wearing a dog tail and ears without himself noticing it. When I said he had to be careful for witches in this world and joke about him being a dog he was actually shocked. He was changing rapidly into a human with dog like qualities. I was worried for him, that he might end up as his brother.

Now, at the end of my life circle and telling about my father's legacy, my legacy has come to an end. My son and his wife have coped together with the others about his paradox life. The government have given these titles, paradox, to the people who didn't change with the Dimensional Rift but had animal or machine like transmutations after the incident. He can hide the animal parts now and it is something good as well.  
Even though I'm just an old man now I still have ears. The government have found out the power and uses of these paradoxes and are debating of using them. Slavery and murder was all I thought. Especially when I heard that there were Americans in the government.

My son… My final message to you is to run. Take your child and run. Make friends and make sure you don't get caught. Please stop the wickedness of this world your ancestors caused, let your child be raised in a better world.  
My father and I have failed, you are our next light of hope.

* * *

At a big mansion, in front of their gate ran a man, he was hiding a basket that had some good weight to it. The man ran like a dog and tried to hold the basket as high up as possible, he was crying and hurt. He had to leave his son behind, they were looking for him. His son needed to survive.  
"You're stronger than me, I have failed just like the ones before. Please, raise up well, and find joy in life. Make friends and get strong. Try to find a light in this broken world, and use it to make this world better. My son….Goodbye."

The man ran away with an army of others in pursuit. The gate of the mansion opened and a female with green hair and western clothing opened up. She looked in the basket and that there was a kid, about five years in age, rolled up in a big picnic basket that was covered in black cloth. The boy had rolled himself up and was crying, he had heard all his father had said but still. He needed to keep his father's words. And keep on living.  
The woman smiled to the kid.  
"Hello, do you want to come inside and join us. It's still cold on the streets."  
The kid nodded and joined the woman by her hand. This kid was alone, and now part of their family. The door closed behind them, holding the dark of the night outside. Where some people awoke from a sad howl from far away.

This is where our story begins. A crossing of Dimensions, the corruptness of the government, the friendship of strangers and the Paradoxes in life.


End file.
